Nothing Personal
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is living in his father's shadow, and he needs this small revenge. my take on Al's relationship with his father.. and Scorpius slight slash AS/S , my first HP fic so read and review. ONESHOT.


A/N: Heyy! First HP fic :) Let's see how it goes. Reviews are my crack.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Al and Scorpius… INTENSE SADFACE

Nothing Personal

Albus Potter knew all of the best ways to piss his father off, and he intended to put every piece of this knowledge to use.

It hadn't been intentional, it really hadn't. But once the opportunity had presented itself he couldn't help himself. He HAD to use it. His father's reputation had made absolutely sure that he would never have a normal childhood- always being favored for something that occurred long before he was even a thought in his parent's heads, always falling short of the unrealistically high expectations his family set for him, always having to correct his older teachers when they called him _Harry_.

Oh, God, that was the worst. If there was one thing that made Albus madder than an insulted hippogriff it was when people thought that he was his father. Yes, the resemblance he bore to his famous father was uncanny, and it was the bane of his existence. So he LOOKED like Harry Potter. But he was his own person, God dammit! He was never going to be his father, but that would always follow him. He needed some small revenge if it was all he could get.

Albus, he didn't even LIKE Quidditch, yet he'd been invited to join the team his first year and was completely humiliated to realize that he could barely get the broom to jump into his hand like the other children. He loved Potions and he was a rather exceptional student, but his teacher always looked suspicious when he managed to get good marks in that subject all because his father had been horrible. Everyone was shocked when he was sorted into Slytherin House, and for the first two years none of the others in his House trusted him enough to turn their backs on him even though he felt more at home there than he'd ever felt anywhere else.

When he was younger, those were the easiest times. He could get away with so much more when he was still a little boy. It was acceptable for him to accidentally let the brooms out of the shed and set them loose so that his father had to go track them down. It was just an ACCIDENT, daddy, I didn't know that would happen. And when he mentioned some of the comments he'd heard Harry mumble under his breath about Ginny when he was annoyed with her he could start whole arguments between his parents, stupid ones but effective. The green glares he'd received after his mother stormed out in a fiery-haired huff were satisfying, and a warm feeling started in him- he wanted more.

Now he was punished for trivial things like that. He wasn't an innocent little child in anyone's eyes anymore, he was seventeen. A wizarding adult. His parents could kick him out of the house if they were mad enough. They couldn't take things away from him anymore, but he had another year of schooling ahead of him at Hogwarts and he couldn't exactly get a job to pay for his own flat.

He hadn't started this thing, whatever he was calling it, with Scorpius just to make his dad have an aneurysm. Albus wouldn't do that. Scor was his best friend, ever since they were ickle firsties who were both nervous about coming to school and meeting other wizarding children. Part of why they worked so well together might have been because they were both used to the feeling of being stuck in their father's shadows. They couldn't help that they looked like their parents, yet were nothing like them. The other thing that made them such good friends was just the way they thought. The two of them, Albus and Scorpius, they were probably the most cunning minds at Hogwarts.

So when his father walked in on them when Scorpius spent the Christmas holiday at the Potter household, sleeping in Al's room- well, it couldn't have been more perfect. The red face, the screaming match they had as soon as Scorpius went home the following day… It was probably the best thing he could have done, sleeping with the son of his father's former enemy. Both because he was gay, and because he'd had sex in his parent's house. With the last boy his parents were likely to accept.

It wasn't like he was using Scorpius. He really did love that boy, and he always would.

He just hated his father.

But it was nothing personal.


End file.
